Many of the industrial mixing systems in use today are based on linear motion technology, providing a linear, vertical motion of a mixing shaft within a reactor. As designed, current systems depend on sliding, elements in the motion conversion system. These sliding elements are known to produce friction and results in wear of the strategic components of the system. Additionally, conventional linear motion systems are imbalanced, where much of the energy expended in retracting the linear motion shaft results from the lifting the yoke assembly.
One particular use for linear motion mixing is associated with the treatment of waste products in anaerobic digester tanks. The intent of anaerobic digestion is the destruction of volatile solids by microorganisms in the absence of oxygen. Digestion rates are primarily a function of several factors including, but not limited to, solid retention time, hydraulic retention time, temperature (ambient of about 95° F. preferred), pH, and mixing. In particular, optimal mixing produces uniformity by reducing thermal stratification, dispersing the substrate for better contact between, reactants, and reducing scum buildup in the digester. If the mixing is inadequate, the efficiency of the anaerobic digestion can be significantly reduced.